


I'll find you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When a pregnant Alex Manes goes missing, Michael makes it his missions to find his husband.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have two chapters and the next one will be posted next Wednesday.

“Have you heard from Alex?” Michael asked as he walked up to Liz who was working a shift in the crash down.

“No.” Liz shocker her head looking up from her pad. “Why.”

“We go into a fight last night and I haven’t heard from him since.” The panic was clear in Michael’s face, both of them knowing that Alex would have tested to at least make sure Michael knew where he was.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Liz tried to assure him but even she was starting to get a little worried. “We’ll see if anyone else had heard from him before we start pancaking okay?”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded trying to do as Liz said and not panic.

“I’ll see if I can get odd now.” Liz told him before she walked off, being able to sense how worried Michael was and knowing it wasn’t a good idea to make him wait or to let him do this on his own. “Let’s go.” Liz said when she got back a couple minutes later.

**********

“Have you heard from Alex?” Michael asked as soon they walked up to Kyle at the hospital.

“Hello to you two.” Kyle shot back as he turned round to look at the two of them. 

“Just answer the question.” Michael snapped his impatiens growing.

“I haven’t heard from since he tested me yesterday lunch time, I think.” Kyle told them after a moment of thought. “Why?”

“I haven’t heard from him since last night.” Michael sighed having hoped that after Liz, Kyle would be the person Alex went to when they thought.

“Did he not come home?” Kyle asked a little confused.

“He came by the bunker and we had an argument when I got home he wasn’t there.” Michael admitted feeling terrible about the argument last night.

“What did you have an argument about?” Kyle asked a little nervous about how Michael would react to question like that coming from him.

“Why the fuck does that matter?”

“Because it might tell us where he went.” Kyle pointed out.

“He wanted to test out a theory with his dad.” Michael started hating to tell people about a private fight he had with his husband. “I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“That was it?” Kyler asked just to make sure.

“Yeah that was fucking it.” Michael almost shouted. “You haven’t hear from him but do you know where he might have gone?”

“No sorry I don’t.” Kyle shock his head. “But as soon as my shift is over I will help you look for him.”

Michael just nodded before walking off. “Thanks Kyle.” Liz said for the both of them. “I’ll let you know what happens.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey Deluca!” Michael shouted as the two of them walked into the Pony. “You heard from Alex since last night?”

Maria stood there thinking about it for a moment. “No I haven’t why?”

“Michael and Alex had a fight last night and Michael hadn’t seen or heard from him since, a little worried.” Liz told her knowing that Michael’s patients was a thin on a good day let alone a day were he’s worried about Alex. “Alex always let’s one of us know where he is if he can’t make it home.”

“He does.” Maria agreed. “Do you want my help?”

“No I think we’re good for now.” Liz shock her head. “We’ll call you if we do need help though.” 

“Okay.” Maria nodded her head before they all said goodbye and Michael and Liz left to go find Isabel.

**********************************************************************************

“You’re looking for Alex.” Isabel said as the two of them walked up to her.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded as Isabel turned round to face them. “Have you heard from him?”

“Not since yesterday.” Isabel shock her head. “I’m sure he’s fine Michael.”

“He wouldn’t just leave without telling us, not anymore.” Michael pointed out, Isabel could see how worried her brother was just by looking at him. 

“Alex probably just went somewhere to do some work and got caught up in it. You know he does that sometimes.” Isabel pointed out placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“We had a big fight Iz.” Michael admitted letting his head hang. “I don’t think we’ve ever had a fight like that, and we’ve had some big fights. He left to go find his dad.”

“And you let?” Liz asked angrily.

“I was pissed so I just let him leave.” Michael shouted back at her. “It’s not like there’s a lot he can do at the moment.”

“I can’t believe you hadn’t mentioned that he went to see his dad before now.” Liz had calmed down a little although you could tell that she was still really angry. 

“Sorry.” Michael mumbled feeling horrible for letting Alex leave. “I should have let him go see his dad, I know but it wasn’t like I could stop him.”

“Why did he go see his dad Michael?” Liz asked knowing that there would be a good reason for Alex to do that.

“You know the console piece he found?” Michael asked as he continued to look down at the floor. “He thought if we gave it to his dad and followed him he would find out what it was for.”

“And I say again you let him do that on his own.” 

“I know it was fucking stupid.” Michael shouted as he looked back up. “I made a mistake and now I don’t know where Alex is and we need to find him.”

“When Kyle told me I called Max, he hadn’t heard from Alex not that I thought he would have.” Isabel told them trying to be comforting. “Who else could he had gone to?”

“He’s not close enough with any of the people he works with here. There’s a few people he might have called but I can’t think of anyone he could have gone to.” Michael informed them.

“Then call them and I will get the group to all meet and yours a bit later and we can go from there.” Isabel told them needing to be the reasonable one here.

“Okay.” Michael nodded trying to calm himself down. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Isabel nodded. “Now go call them.”

**********************************************************************************

“So no one’s heard from Alex.” Michael sighed as they all sat round Max’s living room.

“No they haven’t.” Max nodded. “Do you have any idea where he would go if he just wanted to be alone?”

“They were the first places I checked.” Michael nodded. “He wasn’t their this morning and no one’s seen him at work today. Alex never misses his work.”

“So what do we do now?” Liz asked.

“I think we need to talk to Alex’s brothers.” Michael admitted. “And not Gregory.”

“Flint and Hunter?” Maria asked knowing exactly why Michael was nervous about talking to them.

“Yeah, they work with Jesse or at least they did. They might know something.” Michael sighed hating the idea that he had to go to two people who wanted aliens dead for help with finding his husband. “I think it’s the only choice we have now.”

*************

Michael sighed as everyone watched him bring his phone up his ear waiting for his brother-in-law to answer. “Hunter. It’s Michael.” 

“Michael.” Hunter said a little shocked not remembering the last time his brother-in-law had called him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about Alex.”

“What’s wrong with Alex?” Hunter asked the worry that had already grown in his stomach from Michael’s call growing more with the minute. 

“I think your dad might have him.” Michael said hoping with everything he had that Hunter would have some in site into this.

“Why do you think that?” Hunter asked, he knew all about his dad’s projects and the feud that had been going on between his brother and dad for as long as he could remember but he didn’t know why his dad would have any reason to talk Alex.

“Alex went to see your dad last night and I haven’t seen him since then.” Michael sighed every time he said that his guilt over letting Alex go without a fight growing. 

“Why would my dad want Alex?” 

“Because Alex is pregnant.” Michael said cutting Hunter off before he could ask anything else, knowing that the only way they were going to find out what happened was for everyone to know what was going on. “And you know what your dad would do for a half alien baby.”

“Alex is pregnant?” Hunter asked shock clear in his voice. “How far along is he?”

“About twenty weeks.” Michael sighed. “Not that you would know by looking at him.”

“You sure it was my dad who took him?” Hunter asked.

“I don’t know who else it could be.”

“I will look into finding him.” Hunter promised. “I don’t know whether I will have any luck, but I will look.”

“Thanks.” Michael sighed because even though he would never admitted it out loud he knew Alex’s brother would have a better chance of finding him then he ever would.

“I will call you if I find anything.” Hunters said before he ended the call.

“Hunter’s going to help look.” Michael told them as he looked up from his lap and too his friends. “We’ll have to find Flint because there’s no way he’s going to answer a call from me.”

“How do you know that?” Liz asked as she stood up to move closer to her friend. 

“Because I’ve been married to his brother for six years and he’s never answered my calls once.” Michael almost snapped. “Sorry, I’m gonna go find him can you continue to work out something to do?”

“Of course.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Michael Guerin what are you doing here?” Flint asked when he opened the door to see his brother-in-law standing there.

“I think your dad had Alex.” Michael said getting straight to the point. 

“Why would my dad take his own son?” Flint asked not moving away from the door to let Michael in.

“Because your brother is married to an alien and pregnant.” Michael sighed knowing it wasn’t going be easy to convince Trip that Jesse would do anything to harm any of his kids.

“Alex is pregnant?” Flint asked his expression and voice making it seem like that changed everything. 

“Yeah, he’s pregnant.” Michael nodded. “Your dad is the only person I can think of that could possibly take Alex, and out of all of Jesse’s sons you’re the closest to him. Do you know where he is?”

“No I don’t. And if I’m the closest to my dad why tell me all this?”

“Because I have gone through every other thing I can think of to find him and got absolutely nowhere. Can you please just see if you can locate him?” Michael almost begged.

“I can see what I can do.” Flint nodded. 

“Thank you.” Michael nodded at him before walking back to the car. “Please let me know as soon as you have anything.”

“Yeah.”

**********************************************************************************

“Flint, Hunter ad Greg are looking into finding Alex.” Michael sighed as he sat round Max table with the rest of the group, all of them tired beyond belief. “I’ve done everything I can think of to find him and I have come up with nothing.”

“We will find him.” Isabel assured from where she was sat with her arm over Michael’s shoulder. “Were not going to give up until we do.”

“There’s one more thing I can do.” Michael said as he pushed himself up. 

“No.” Max said, understanding almost straight away what Michael was planning. “That is a horrible decision.”

“What else is there to do Max!” Michael shouted at his brother. “I can’t just let him do whatever he wants to my husband and kid. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“You can’t do this though Michael.” Max said staying a lot calmer than his brother.

“What the hell are you planning on doing?” Isabel asked not picking up as quick as her brother.

“He’s planning on going to Jesse.” Max told everyone knowing that Michael wouldn’t himself. “He’s planning on confronting him and getting answers that way.”

“That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Isabel shouted as she stood up grabbing Michael’s arm. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“I’m trying to find my pregnant husband Is.” Michael sounded so heartbroken when he turned round to face her. “What else is there to do?”

“Not this. Anything else but this.” Isabel begged him.

“You can’t stop me.” Michael pointed out as he shock her hand off his arm. 

“Michael please don’t do this.” Isabel begged again but her brother just ignored her as he walked out the front door locking it with his mind as he went. “He’s gonna get himself killed.”

“I’m gonna wait till he can’t see us then I’m going to go after him.” Max told her.

“No you’re not.” Kyle shock his head. “Jesse wants you dead, he doesn’t want me dead. I’ll go and I’ll get Michael.”

**********************************************************************************

Even though Kyle did try and stay back when he followed Michael it wasn’t too long before Michael noticed who was following him and he stopped getting out of his truck and stomping over to where Kyle’s car was now parked.

“What the hell do you want Velenti?” Michael asked his annoyance and anger building up.

“This is a really stupid idea and you know it.” Kyle said as he got out of his car. “You’re not the alien who can control minds, what do you expect to get out of him?”

“I may not be able to get into his mind but I can still move things with my mind, I think I’m gonna be just fine getting what I need out of him.” Michael moved away a little from the car. “Now leave me alone before I use my powers to make you.”

“What do you thinks going to happen to Alex if you get yourself killed?” Kyle asked making the other man stop. “How do you think he’s going to feel knowing you died to save him?”

“I need to get him back Kyle.” Michael told him sounding so broken. “I can’t just leave him there.”

“We are going to get him back.” Kyle promised. “But when we do get him back we need you alive and well. Alex is the strongest person I know. We will find him.”

“I’m not just gonna sit round till something happened.”

Kyle shock his head. “No one is asking you to just sit around but we are asking you not to get yourself killed Michael. You can’t die because when we do find Alex your kid is going to need both of its dads.”

“So then what the hell am I supposed to do man?” Michael asked and Kyle saw the man physically shrink a little.

“You’re gonna come back with me and you’re gonna help us find him.”


	2. One year

“It’s been a year.” Michael sighed as he leant into Isabel’s sighed. “It’s been a year Is.”

“I know.” Isabel sighed wishing there was something she could actually do to help her brother. “No one’s given up though.”

“My kids gotta be at least seven months old, if it’s even alive.” Isabel hated what her brother had become over the year, he always sounded so defeated. “I missed the birth of my kid Isabel and at this rate I’m gonna miss everything.”

“You are not going to miss everything.” Isabel promised him. “I am going to make sure that you do not miss any more of that kid’s life.”

“You can’t make that promise.” Michael pointed out lifting his head off of Isabel shoulder. “Have I taken enough of a break for you?”

“Yeah.” Isabel nodded, not thinking that he had but knowing she couldn’t keep him here that much longer. “Michael I am not gonna stop until they are both back in your arms.”

“I know.” Michael nodded before he walked out of the trailer to head to his bunker. 

**********************************************************************************

“I think Michael’s lost all hope.” Isabel sighed when she saw Max the next day.

“Can you balm him?” Max asked. “His husband has been missing for a year now, we haven’t gotten any new clues as to where he is in almost four months.”

“I know that Max I do, bit he just seems so defeated. I’ve never seen him like that.” Isabel sighed as she placed her head in her hands. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Everyone is still putting everything they have into finding Alex and hopefully the baby. “ Max pointed out as he placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “We are not gonna stop, we are going to get them back.”

“Yeah.” Isabel nodded. “Were gonna get them back.”

**********************************************************************************

“I think I found something.” Hunter said when Michael opened his front door to him.

“What?” Michael asked trying not to get his hopes up.

“I think I know where Alex is.” Hunter clarified as Michael let him into the house.

“Don’t fucking say that unless you mean it.” Michael said not ready for false hope.

“I wouldn’t, we’ve really found something.” Hunter assured him as they both walked into the kitchen Michael offering him a drink. “Flint thinks he found something about another place like Caulfield.”

“Caulfield.” Michael repeated as he felt his blood run cold. “You’re telling me that you think Alex is in a place like that?”

“Yeah, we do.” Hunter nodded sadly. “It looks like he’s been there this whole time.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Michael asked not prepared to just wait around now that they had an actual lead.

“You’re not gonna do anything.” Hunter told him his captain’s voice coming out. “You’re gonna let us handle it.”

“You just want me to sit here while you go and get him?” Michael asked not believing what he was hearing.

“No.” Hunter shock his head. “You’re gonna come with us but you’re gonna wait in the car while we do the initial sweep then you can come in.”

Michael looked at his brother-in-law shocked not having thought it would take a while to convince any of Alex’s brothers to let him be there. “My powers could come in useful.” Michael pointed out wanting to see if he could convince Hunter to let him come in too.

“And if we need your help we will get you.” Hunter promised, “Were not going till tomorrow morning, we need to prepare.”

“Fine.” Michael nodded. “When tomorrow?”

“As early as we can.” Hunter promised. “Were going to get my brother back Michael.”

“I know.” For the first time in a long time Michael actually believed what he was saying.

**********************************************************************************

“Wait here.” Gregory said for the tenth time.

“I know. Between the three of you I have been told to wait here about a hundred times.” Michael moaned as he tried to get more comfortable in the car seat. “I’m going to wait here till you tell me to come in.” If this was a year ago when Alex first went missing Michael wouldn’t have listened to any of his brother-in-laws, but after so many failed attempts at finding Alex, Michael wasn’t sure whether he could go in before he knew if Alex was even in there.

“We’ll try and be as quick as we can.” Gregory promised. 

Michael just needed before Gregory walked off to join the rest of his brothers and their team.

Waiting in the car was the world thing that Michael had ever had to do.  
Waiting to find out if his husband and kid where actually in there, alive and okay, was the hardest thing he had ever done.   
And when he finally got the message from Hunter that they were ready for him to come in, it felt like a small part of the weight on his chest had been lifted.  
Michael knew they wouldn’t tell him to come in if Alex wasn’t really there. That didn’t mean Alex and the baby were alive though. 

“What did you find?” Michael asked the minute he walked into the building.

“We found him.” Hunter had a bigger smile on his face then Michael had ever seen and Michael knew that meant his husband was still alive.

“Where the hell is he?” Michael needed to see Alex with his own eyes.

Hunter stopped for a moment looking at Michael his face slipping a little. “He’s still in a cell, we haven’t worked out how to get him out yet.”

“Just take me to him.”

Hunter just nodded before he turned around and started walking further into the building Michael right behind him. 

“He’s in that cell.” Hunter started as he stopped Michael. “He’s in there and he doesn’t look that good.”

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s got some cuts and bruises, he can’t walk because they took his prosthetic. And I’ve never seen him look quite this broken.” Hunter explained softly. “I just thought I should warn you before you saw him.”

Michael just nodded before he pushed past Hunter and walked over to the cell, his breath catching in his throat when he caught sight of his husband. “Can he hear me?”

“No yet but were working on it.” Gregory said as he walked up. “Hopefully it won’t be too much longer.”

Michael lightly taped on the glass as he placed his hand flat on it, causing Alex to look up from where he had been staring down at the bed he was sitting on.   
The look on Alex’s face broke Michael even more, he looked defeated more defeated than Michael had ever seen it. But when Alex noticed who was standing on the other side of the door, his face got just a tiny bit lighter.

Alex was quick to push himself up from the bed and almost crawl his way towards the door, placing his hand on the glass. Michael lowered himself down to the floor so that he was sitting eye level with Alex placing his hand over Alex’s.

**********

“We think we have a way to turn the sound on.” Hunter said about an hour later as he walked over to where Michael and Alex were sitting in the exact same place. “Were not a hundred percent sure. But I think we can.”

“Then try.” Michael told him not looking away from his husband. “Try anything to get him out.”

“We will.” Hunter promised as he back over to where everyone else was standing.

About ten minutes later Hunter looked over at Michael with a nod. 

“Alex?” Michael asked uncertainly. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Alex let out, the amount of time Alex had spent with no one to talk to clear in his voice. “I can hear you.”

“Alex.” Michael said again the look on his husband’s face making him cry, mostly happy tears this time. “It’s great to hear your voice.”

“Yours too.” Alex promised tears slipping down his own cheek. “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“I wasn’t going to give up on you. I’m not ever going to give up on you.” Michael promised.

“Colby?” Alex asked desperation clear in his voice. “Do you know where Colby is?”

“Colby?” Michael asked trying not to get his hopes up.

“Our son Michael, he’s still alive.” Alex promised him. “They took him not long before you go here though I don’t know where he is.”

Michael looked at his husband trying to keep his hopes up at least a little. “Hunter. Have you seen a baby?”

“No.” Hunter looked over at his brother-in-law nervously. “Why?”

“Because you nephew should be somewhere in this building.” Michael told him as he turned to face the three brothers. “We don’t know were.”

“We’ll find him.” Flint promised before they three of them go straight to work.

“Were going to find him Alex.” Michael promised as he turned back to look at his husband.

“I know.” Alex nodded. “You found me right.”

**********************************************************************************

The Mane’s brothers spent the next three hours trying to look for their Nephew throughout the big facility and trying to get the doors to the cells open.

“Michael.” Gregory shouted over getting the man’s attention. “We can open the doors.”

“Then do it.” Michael told him.

“You need to stand away from the door a little.” Flint told him. “So do you Alex.”

Both men did as they were told Alex a little slower than Michael. “Three, two, one.” Hunter said before he pressed the button everyone letting out a sigh of relief when all the doors opened with no problem. 

“Alex.” Michael walked forward and into the cell pulling his husband into his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

*********

“Did you find him?” Alex asked his brother once Michael was able to help him out of the cell and into a chair.

“Not yet.” Gregory shock his head as he walked over to give his brother a hug. “But where still looking.”

“He’s seven months.” Alex pointed out as he leaned into Michael’s side. “You need to find him.”

“Were going to find him.” Michael promised his husband knowing he would go to the end of the earth and beyond to get his son back. 

Alex nodded trying to keep his hopes up.

**********************************************************************************

It was another three hours before they were able to track down the baby.

“We found him.” Hunter told his brother happily.

“You found him.” Alex said as he want to push himself up momentarily forgetting that he didn’t have his prosthetic.

“Hey.” Michael said as he pushed Alex back down onto the chair. “I’ll go get him.”

“Michael.” Hunter looker over at his brother-in-law shaking his head. “We’ll go get the baby you stay here with Alex, we’ll be back in half an hour tops.”

Michael reluctantly agreed knowing that Alex had been through a lot in the last year and that leaving him only for a little while might not be the best thing to do. “Hurry the hell up.” He told them.

“We will.” All three of Alex brothers promised in their own ways before they walked off with a small group.

“Were going to get our son back.” Michael promised as he let his husband lean against him again, too tired to sit up on his own. “Are you okay?”

“Our son is almost back to us.” Alex pointed out not able to think about his own pain until he knew his son was okay. “I’ll be okay when’s back in our arms.”

“Alex, if you don’t feel good now it your time to tell me.” Michael told him tilting his head down to look Alex in the face. “Before he comes back.”

“The doctor can look at me.” Alex agreed reluctantly. “But if I tell them not to do somthing you both have to just agree.”

“Okay.” Michael agreed knowing that Alex just needed to be checked over.

**********************************************************************************

The wait for Alex’s brother to get back was hell for the married couple, but they were true to their word and Gregory was walking back into the room less than half an hour later a baby in his arms.

“Look who I found.” Gregory announced happily.

“Colby.” Alex took his son into his arms as soon as he was in reach holding him tight against his chest.

Michael slowly reached out stoking the back of his son’s head for the first time in a year having his while family with him in the same room.

*********

“He’s a little small for his age.” Kyle pointed out as he looked Colby over. “But other than that he seems to be in pretty good shape.”

“I never let them take him.” Alex told the two men the room, holding Colby tightly in his arms. “Until yesterday they never took him.”

“Well he’s a normal slightly under weight seven and a half month old.” Kyle smiled over at his best friend so relieved that Alex was back a safe.

“Seven and a half?” Michael asked wanting to make sure he had heard right.

“He was born early.” Alex confirmed. “I didn’t know exactly by how much until now, there wasn’t really something to keep track of time in there, but I knew it was early.”

“He’s fine though.” Michael pointed out. “He’s fine.”

“He’s fine.” Alex repeated.

“Do you want me to take a look at you?” Kyle asked looking at his friend.

“No.” Alex shock his head not sure he could anymore of people touching him that day. “Not right now.”

“Okay.” Both Kyle and Michael agreed having no clue what he had been through, and knowing that some stuff might still be hard for him.

“I’ll leave you three in peace.” Kyle told them. “I’ll get them to bring a bed for Colby in about an hour okay.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiled over at his best friend as Kyle walked out of the room.

“I have you back.” Michael mumbled as he pulled his family into his side. “Both of you.”

“Were back.” Alex promised with a nod. “And we don’t plan on going anywhere again.”

“Good.” Michael nodded as he kissed Alex on the top of the head. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know in the comments.


End file.
